Operation DOOM
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Discontinued. I apologize but I don't like the direction that this is headed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"GIR! I demand you bring the tape measure at once!" the green skinned Irken shouted from his lab. He tapped his foot impatiently, looking around the oh so familiar lab he called home. There were wires and gigantic cords everywhere, and a screen.  
>"Sir, why do you need a tape measure?"<br>"SILENCE YOU... YOU..." Zim screeched, finding some difficulty thinking of a name to call his nosy computer. "DUMB-BOOGER!" he shouted, jabbing a finger at a direction (as any direction would be pointing to somewhere on the massive system.)  
>"Wow, you really need to work on that," the computer said, unfazed. Zim sneered angrily.<br>"GIR!" he shouted again, impatience getting the better of him. There was a sudden crash with the sound of metal behind him, causing him to turn around.  
>"Somebody cut the taco," the little robot said fondly. He squirmed to his feet and trotted over to Zim, holding the tape measure tightly.<br>"Measure me NOW," Zim hissed. The robot's eyes turned red and he saluted.  
>"Yes my lord!" he replied shortly and began to take his master's measurements before standing before him.<br>"You have had a two centimeter increase in height since last week, sir!" Gir reported before his eyes turned blue. "You look like a piggy!"  
>"SILENCE!" Zim screeched before turning away from his SIR unit. Two centimeters? After so many years he's growing again? Why!? Zim contemplated the possibilities.<br>Could it be the atmosphere on Earth? Or even- ugh- the Earth scum substance called food?  
>"Why am I suddenly getting taller? I've been this size for years! So many years," Zim cried. Not that he was complaining about his growing, but he wanted to know WHY- was he ill? Or perhaps his Pak was oddly reprogramming itself. He has lived on Earth for almost two years now, and while he remained smeet-sized Zim, his classmates were getting taller- perhaps his Pak was trying to help him catch up?<br>"Computer!" Zim suddenly bellowed.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I want you to take my goo levels and compare them to this filthy planet's filthy, dooky-filled atmosphere!" Zim hissed.  
>"Sure, fine- you don't have to scream, you know," the computer muttered.<br>"SILENCE! ZIM IS NOT SCREAMING!" the alien screamed. "Gir!"  
>"Piggy piggy piggy," the robot said, playing with his favorite pink toy as wires tapped into Zim's Pak.<br>"Gir! Zim demands that you put your disguise on before he leaves!" Zim cried as the wires pulled away.  
>"Okay!" the robot chirped and pulled on the poorly-made green dog suit. Zim scowled and turned around, then grabbed his disguise. He pulled on the black wig and put in the blue contacts.<br>"Alright, I'm off to mingle with the filthy hyooman worm-babies. Don't let anyone in the house, Gir!" Zim told the robot before getting in his elevator. He climbed out from the trash can upstairs and headed off to Skool. Along the way, he passed the Dib-stink's house. As he passed, Zim turned up his nose arrogantly, hoping this gesture offended his worst enemy. As he reached the Skool building, he felt someone's eyes burning into him. He turned around, scanning for the fiend.  
>"Hey, Zim!" he heard the familiar voice cry out. He looked towards that direction, spotting Dib.<br>"Ack! You!" Zim hissed.  
>"Think fast!" Dib shouted, arm shooting forward. The next thing Zim knew, he was doubled over in pain, a little yellow ball bouncing away from him.<br>"What freaky organ of yours was damaged this time!? Huh?" Dib asked. "I want to know what to be looking for when we finally get you on the dissection table!"  
>"Hey, Dib- think fast!" some random voice said.<br>"I always think fast- ARRRGH! My stomach!" Dib cried as a bright red dodge ball assaulted his stomach. He doubled over and fell, clutching his torso.  
>"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Weak hyooman stomachs!" Zim shouted victoriously, laughing at his enemy's misfortune.<br>"Be quiet!" someone cried out. Zim turned, sneering, to the new voice. It was the big-head's little sister. She was engrossed in her Gameslave thingy, not even looking up as she squinted at the screen, pushing buttons furiously. Zim arrogantly stalked over to the girl, still a few inches shorter than his now two years aged classmate. She had changed some over the summer, her height was a bit taller and she had begun to take on a small amount of traits most of the tall female humans had, even if just barely. Zim took this down in his mental notes- perhaps it is something to do with their fighting styles, like some sort of armor. He snatched the game from her.  
>"Dib-sister, your brother is- what is this, anyway? Does your military give you weapons? Is this a weapon?" Zim muttered, examining the video game intently, not noticing how enraged the violet-headed girl beside him was becoming.<br>"My hands will be weapons of death if you don't give that back!" she threatened.  
>"Really?" Zim asked, looking up before something hit him in the back of the head with a distant cry of "Green loser!" Zim blinked a moment, realizing he had been knocked over by the object that struck him. He pushed himself up, something softer than concrete beneath him.<br>"Grrrrrrr..." he heard. He looked down, the violet girl beneath him.  
>"ZIM! UNHAND MY SISTER!" Dib cried from behind him. Zim blinked a moment, finding his hands on the two very small lumps on Gaz's chest.<br>"This isn't armor," he said curiously. He noticed Dib's sister had taken on a frightening expression- one that said imminent doom. Zim laughed nervously and began to stand up, only to be tackled down again by a heavier object.  
>"How DARE you grope my little sister!" Dib shouted, pinning the little alien beneath him.<br>"It's not my fault her armor is weak!" Zim hissed, kicking at the boy above him.  
>"Armor? Gaz doesn't wear armor," Dib said, becoming confused.<br>"None of your filthy business, hyooman stink head!" Zim hissed, pushing his spider legs from his Pak, successfully pushing Dib to the ground as he rose above the height of his human enemy. He dropped to the ground as the bell rang.  
>"Oh, great, Zim- we're gonna be late because of you!" Dib accused.<br>"Or will we?" Zim asked, beginning to use his spider legs to quickly crawl in through the window of his classroom.  
>"That cheater," Dib muttered.<br>"I'm going to doom him," Gaz muttered, picking up her Gameslave and beginning to play while she started towards class. Dib sighed. Then his head shot up.  
>Wait a minute... If Zim had been thinking... Armor? Did Zim think that Gaz's... "No- Gaz was still way to flat chested. What else? If Zim- wait... Zim TOUCHED Gaz. With his super gross alien hands... And I was supposed to protect Gaz! And did none of the other idiots here notice the mechanical legs coming out of Zim's back? Is humanity doomed to this stupidity? Will-"<br>"Dib! Shut up so I can teach the other children!" an older woman's voice hissed from a window.  
>"Sorry, Ms Bitters! I'll be there in a minute!" Dib called. How much of his inner monologue has he said this time? How much trouble can he get in for saying things out loud? It's his thoughts, and if he voices them is that bad? "No, it can't be- I mean, I talk to myself all the time," Dib said out loud, again unaware of the fact he was voicing his thoughts again. Then something struck him over his immense head.<br>"Ow! What the- Gaz?" Dib asked. She grabbed a fistful of his hair.  
>"I'M NOT THAT FLAT-CHESTED!" she screeched in his face before releasing him and walking inside. Shortly after that, the tardy bell rang, and Dib was late for class. He silently blamed and cursed Zim before stomping into the depressing building called Skool. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Zim walked to the lunch room, dreading what the filthy lunch slaves would give him today. Then again, if it was helping him grow it couldn't be that bad...

Opening the lunchroom doors, Zim immediately changed his mind at the sickening stench of... _meatloaf._

Gagging, Zim began his retreat when an arrogant voice stopped him.

"What's wrong, ZIM? Are you afraid of the MEATLOAF?" Dib asked, taunting him by taking a large bite of the slimy, slightly green loaf of SOMETHING that definitely couldn't be edible.

"No, Earth-filth. I am simply not hungry today because I have... The no-Earth-filth -I mean, food- disease."

"Would this disease be some intergalactic ALLERGY to meat, Zim?" all eyes turned to Zim and Dib

"No, Dib-human... I just... Don't like seeing you while I eat! You make me sick, hideous hyooman!" Zim hissed at Dib after finally thinking up a response. All the kids nodded.

"Yeah, eating around that loud loser Dib makes me sick, too," one kid said.

"Poor green kid..."

"Let's banish Dib from the cafeteria!"

Dib then found himself chewing on rubbery peas on the floor outside the cafeteria door.

"This is so... CHILDISH! I'm not that bad! They just don't realize how many times I've rescued them! They-"

"Dib, having food outside the cafeteria is a school offense. Go to the office," an older woman's voice hissed. Dib looked at the frightening old woman standing over him. A bug crawled from behind her glasses into the collar of her long black dress. Shuddering, Dib nodded.

"Y-yes Ms. Bitters," he stuttered before walking down the hall.

Zim sat there after Dib was thrown out, staring at the filthy human food before him. He sniffed at the misshapen chunk of brown-green blob and gagged.

"WAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Zim's head shot up to the source of the noise- Dib's little sister. Apparently she was enraged at the fact that someone had taken her Gameslave. That someone happened to be... Keef? Seeing his former 'friend', Zim began to watch. He had never personally seen one of Gaz's rage-spells, and he had been curious why Dib seemed so afraid of one. What he observed was disturbing- Gaz's eyes seemed to glow red, and the air around her seemed to darken.

"Give me back my game NOW!" she shrieked.

"O-okay... W-will you go-"

"No," Gaz responded, not letting him finish. Keef walked away, rejected. Zim cackled.

"Stupid human!" Zim said triumphantly. Then, to Zim's dismay, Keef headed for him.

"Heya, buddy! Long time no see!" Keef said cheerfully. Zim sneered.

"I thought I fired you?!"

"I know, but... Gaz... She doesn't notice me. I don't know what to do! I mean, I heard a few people talking about how weird she is, so I was hoping she was wired enough to date me, you know? That girl," Keef said, pointing to the girl with big teeth who had her purple hair tied up in three rubber bands, "rejected me. So I figured Gaz would be just as good, and cuter, too but she's so... Scary... Now that I saw it up close. To be honest, I don't want to go near her again- she gets crazy about that game. I took it because she wasn't paying attention to me... I'll never do that again!" As Keef was detailing this, Zim got an idea. If Gaz was as dangerous as he thought, using her to destroy the people of Earth would be brilliant! And Dib could do nothing about it because he was terrified of his sister's rage!

Zim began to plan out how he would go through with his latest scheme.

Some time later, Zim sat in class, waiting for the clock to strike three. Ms. Bitters was just having a review leasing about doom, as usual, and Dib looked over to Zim, wondering why the alien looked so anxious to leave. He squinted suspiciously, trying to figure him out. Zim had been here for about six years, going on seven- but Zim still seemed convinced he had only been here two. Dib knew this, and wondered if Zim might've learned it had been a while since he landed. Perhaps Zim just thought time on earth was like time on his home planet that was probably the case... Much to Dib's amusement, Zim was pretty much the same height he was back when he first arrived, while everyone else's height has increased by at least a foot and a half. Dib had grown two feet, and he was approaching his seventeenth birthday in two months. Gaz had turned fifteen not long ago, and she had grown little since she was eight. So, she was only a foot shorter than Dib, but still pretty intimidating. The funny thing was Gaz was about a foot taller than Zim, thus causing Dib amusement, simply because Gaz was younger...  
>But still, Dib noticed his enemy was taller than he ought to be if he hadn't grown in the past six years<p>

'Why is he so fidgety?' Dib thought. 'What is he plotting- why is he so desperate to leave?!' "Is it that he's plotting against me somehow? Hah! As if Zim could beat a human!"

"Dib be quiet!" Ms. Bitters yelled, then returned her attention to the class. "Impending doom is near. Your deaths will be horrendous, and your intestines will be extracted through your eye sockets," she said, her words slithering around the room like a snake. The bell rang and she hissed at the class; "Don't forget to research for your science projects! I am required to examine your failed attempts at science and then tell you how much of a failure you'd be as a scientist."

"Hah! Zim is no failure! I shall show you all what real, Irken science is!" the green alien in disguise cackled from the corner of the room as the students began to leave.

"See? See!? He just said 'Irken!' that's the name of his species, I just know it!" Dib shouted. Zim brushed it off.

"Ridiculous, Dib-human. I said uh, 'Earthin'- yeah, Earthin. You have bad human-ear-parts," Zim said arrogantly. Then he bolted from the room without a minute to spare.  
>Dib stood there, confused.<p>

"Hey, Dib! Get a hearing aid, geezer!" some kid shouted. A wrinkled boy with a walker walked past him.

"Even I hear better than you," he said, sounding ancient. Ms. Bitters sort of slithered into the shadows and disappeared, and Dib was left alone in the classroom.

Something touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Bigfoot!" he cried, whirling around before rubbing his eyes in surprise. "Tak?"

"Shhh!" she hissed. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Then why did you come? And why aren't you supposed to be here?!" Dib asked.

"I'm here to warn you- there's been a problem back on my planet, and it might affect Zim in a way that could endanger you," she warned.

"Why are you worried about me?" Dib asked, confused.

"I'm not, I lied to check your reaction."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Doing a survey on human emotions for the tallest. I'm also here because the central control brain on Irk is damaged and I don't really know what I'm doing besides gathering information on emotions. My people are... Feeling things. Horrible feelings deep in our... I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she said, making a disgusted face at him.

"Maybe for old time's sake?" Dib suggested. Tak crossed her arms as her short hair fell over her eyes menacingly.

"Maybe... This is another one of those... Feely things," she shuddered. Then she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her level, which was even shorter than Zim at this point. "Where's my old ship?" she demanded.

"Ah... Haha... Umm... At the north pole?" Dib said nervously- regardless of how very short she was, he feared Tak. He also respected her much more than Zim.

"You stupid- arrgh!" she cried, shoving the large-headed kid to the ground. "I'll just have to return home and declare the ship lost... Goodbye, fool!"

Then she took off and crawled out the window, leaving a bewildered Dib behind before he realized he better catch up to Gaz.

_(note: thank you for your patience. please review and give me some ideas- ive been having some pretty bad writers' block lately, and id like to know what you would like to see)_


End file.
